The Cookie Booster
by Liliwen
Summary: Let's take a look into one of Cain's dreams....


**A/N-** I wrote this last night while I had writer's block for one of my other fics. Enjoy!

* * *

_**The Cookie Booster**_

The Dragon Booster swung his jakk-stick again. A loud clang emanated as it come into contact with the Shadow Booster's mag-staff. Supported by their dragon's mag streams, they separated and glared at each other.

Cain was down below, perched atop mighty Coershun. He watched the battle with fearless eyes, observing every move.

Not far away, the gold dragon of legend roared at Decepshun. She roared bravely back and pawed the ground. Beau snorted and prepared to charge.

Up above, still flying through the air, the Dragon Booster shot a mag-blast towards the Shadow Booster. He swung his staff and deflected it. Even from on the ground, Cain could see the Dragon Booster clench his teeth in frustration.

Beau roared and ran forward, rushing towards his adversary. Decepshun charged as well.

Cain suddenly grew worried as Moordryd attempted to hit the Dragon Booster with his own mag-blast. The Dragon Booster swung his stick and hit it back to Moordryd. Moordryd, startled by this, was unprepared to protect himself. He was hit and fell to the ground.

Beau also got the better of his opponent. He swung his paw and Decepshun flew backwards, barely missing Moordryd. The Dragon Booster returned to his dragon.

Coershun bounded forward and stopped near the Shadow Booster and his dragon. "Moordryd, is it time?"

Moordryd looked blearily up at Cain through his mask. He coughed, indicating how beaten he was. "Yes, Cain. It is time. I fear I have underestimated the Dragon Booster and overestimated my own skills."

"No need for that," Cain said, "everyone makes mistakes."

Moordryd hung his head in despair. "I have made yet another." Then he looked up at Cain, and Cain could sense the helplessness in his eyes. "You must save me now. I cannot fight any longer." Cain nodded at his friends words. How true they were. Moordryd groaned and his head fell to the ground.

"Do not worry," Cain reassured him, "Coershun and I will defeat the Dragon Booster."

"Thank you, Cain!" Moordryd said as he weakened visibly. "Only you can overpower him. I have tried, and failed. Even my father, using Abanddonn, was unable to best him. The fate of the world lies in your hands." Cain nodded grimly. "Lo, he comes!" Moordryd said and quailed.

Indeed, the Dragon Booster and his dragon were advancing slowly. Cain turned back to Moordryd. "No fear. Rest and be at peace. Until I return."

"Yes," Moordryd said, "O great and wonderful Cain, Cain the powerful, brave and just. Defeat the Dragon Booster and I will plan your parade." And with that, Moordryd sighed loudly, and at last fell unconscious.

Decepshun looked up at Cain, "use your weapons wisely," she said. Cain nodded. "And do not forget, do not hurt them too badly. They are merely fools, and they do not know what they do."

Coershun nodded his head, and Cain appreciated the wisdom of Decepshun's words. Then Decepshun groaned aloud. "Oh, save us!" She cried before her head flopped down beside Moordryd, and she too, lost consciousness.

Coershun turned to the task at hand. The Dragon Booster was still approaching. "No one," Cain said as he gritted his teeth and Coerhsun growled threateningly, "hurts my friend!" Cain reached into his pocket and held up his amulet aloft. "Release the cookies!" He shouted as he placed it into his gauntlet.

Immediately he was transformed. From the gauntlet emanated brown sparkles and dust. They circled around Cain, smelling slightly of the aroma of freshly baked cookies, and the fabled armor of the Cookie Booster appeared. Coershun roared, changed as well.

Once the transformation was complete, Cain glared at the coming threat. The Dragon Booster had stopped. "The Cookie Booster!" He cried, obviously rethinking his decision to fight.

"Yes, the Cookie Booster has come!" Cain said, and the surrounding area shook from the sound of his voice. The Dragon of Legend put his tail between his legs, cowed by the display of such force.

"No, I will not back down. I will fight!" The Dragon Booster said. "I must terrorize the city further with my…."

"Cease!" Cain called out and the vicinity once again vibrated his the sound of his voice. The Dragon Booster cringed. "You shan't bother the city any longer!"

The Dragon Booster refused to take the hint. "You shan't bother me any longer. For I will…destroy you!" And with that, he sprang up in the air on a mag stream.

"Young fool," Cain muttered before following suit.

The Dragon Booster quickly shot out two mag-blasts towards Cain. Cain dodged them easily. Down below, Coershun was keeping Beau at bay with his intimidating glares. No dragon in their right mind messed with Coershun the Brave!

The Dragon Booster shot two hundred and four mag-blasts towards Cain in rapid succession. With his aerobatic maneuvers, Cain evaded them all, much to the surprise of the Dragon Booster. And Cain, wishing to waste no more effort on this mediocre fight-he did, after all, have a parade to attend later, he must look his best-formed his own attack.

"Oatmeal cookeis!" He cried as he shot out two oatmeal cookies towards the Dragon Booster. They flew with undisputed accuracy. Only the Dragon Booster's quick reflexes and amazing luck let him block them with his staff. Then he foolishly counter attacked.

He shot one mag-blast towards Cain. Had Cain been anyone other than himself, he would have been hit and crushed immediately. But he was no ordinary mortal. Cain whipped his body around at the speed of light and avoided the blast. The ball of golden energy landed behind him, and instantaneously it erupted into a furious explosion.

"Shadow Booster!" Cain called as he realized Moordryd was in grave peril of being hurt by the explosion. Coershun magged Cain to the saddle, and they raced to Decepshun and Moordryd.

"Alas!" Moordryd spoke aloud as he regained consciousness right then and noticed the coming waves of gold mag energy. It rushed towards him like a dissipated mag-dome.

"Coershun!" Decepshun yelled, in as much shock and fear as her rider. Just then, Cain reached them, and stood between them and the oncoming waves of fury.

Cain lifted his hands, and using his cookie powers, created a shield. The gold mag energy passed them, and left them unhurt. Cain's shield was composed of a single, enormous peanut butter cookie.

"Foiled again!" The Dragon Booster complained as he snapped his fingers in total disgust. Cain ended his shield.

"Thank you!" Moordryd said. "Thank you ever so much!"

"Think nothing of it, and remember, young Paynn," Cain said heroically as Moordryd watched through his Shadow Booster mask in rapt attention, "that newts are much more dangerous than you may think. Beware of them and live a long, happy life."

"Oh, I will, sir!" Moordryd said, nodding his head eagerly. "Golly gee, I sure will!"

Cain then turned back to the Dragon Booster, and was _almost _shocked. "Moordryd, get out of the way." Cain said, never taking his eyes off the new threat in front of him. Moordryd and Decepshun disappeared.

"You are more of a menace than I had originally thought," the Dragon Booster said. "But even you cannot stand up to this!" For while Cain was busy saving the Shadow Booster, the Dragon Booster's friends had arrived. Cain narrowed his eyes in determination as he viewed the league of enemies before him.

Propheci roared, and then chuckled. Drakkus stretched his arms, preparing for the fight. Mortis yawned from atop Tyrannis Pax. Phistus, Khatah and Marianis glared at him from their dragons. The Dragon Booster looked them over, then sneered at Cain.

"Cookie Booster, your doom has come! You can't defeat the League of Six Various People and One Orange Dragon! " He called, and as one, they all charged. Coershun leapt into a gallop and rushed towards them.

Cain soared up on a mag-stream. "Chocolate chip cookies!" He yelled and threw four chocolate chip cookies. One hit Drakkus, and he fell to the ground. Another hit his dragon, and he too, was knocked out. The other two hit Phistus and Brutarus. But Cain wasn't done yet.

"Sugar cookies!" He yelled again and heaved forth six sugar cookies. Straight away, Khatah, Shock-Ra, Marianis and Poseidos, Mortis and Tyrannis Pax were hit, unable to stay fighting, they fell and were out for the count.

"Almond cookies!" Cain called and with these he took out Propheci and the Dragon Booster and Beau.

"No!" The Dragon Booster shouted as he was defeated.

"We must retreat!" Mortis yelled.

"He is much too powerful!" Phistus whined.

"Stay away from me!" Khatah called.

"This human is worthy of a parade!" Propheci bellowed.

"There is no hope for us! We cannot prevail!" Marianis screeched.

"I cannot look at him!" Drakkus cried.

Cain dropped to Coershun's saddle and looked at them. "Flee! I grant you your lives!" He said. They all groveled at this feet, murmuring their thanks. But the Dragon Booster remained defiant.

"You may have defeated me, but even you cannot defeat, Norton!" The Dragon Booster laughed manically. He jumped upon Beau and rode away, leaving Cain to his doom.

"Norton!" Mortis cried, "he is coming!" Already the heavy footsteps of the monster could be heard. The ground shook with the force of them.

Phistus crawled away. "Run, Cookie Booster!" They all disappeared, and Cain was left alone. He glanced ahead, and on the building before him, he could see the growing shadow of Norton. Suddenly, Moordryd was at his side, without his Booster suit.

"Cain! You cannot participate in your parade if you die! Come with me!" Moordryd said, worriedly.

"Moordryd, I must fight Norton."

"But you will not win!"

"I must." Cain responded dryly. Moordryd nodded.

"I bid you farewell, Cookie Booster. You have been a good friend. I shall take your VIDDgames after you die." Decepshun ran off as Moordryd finished talking. Once again, Cain was left alone. Then Norton appeared.

Cain gasped. The only thing that could possibly defeat him. Norton was a giant newt! Norton roared at Cain and ran towards him, his blue tongue flailing out behind him, flapping in the wind.

"This calls for double chocolate, triple layered…." Cain said as he conjured the devastating cookie. But could he finish it in time? Already Norton the Newt was closing in. Cain tried to make it faster, but knew he would be too late.

"Cain," Coershun said, "you were a good rider…."

"No, Coershun! Don't talk like that!" Cain said hastily. "We will win. I've almost…."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"CAIN! I told you to get up at six! It's 6:01!"

Cain jerked awake as Moordryd's usual morning voice came through the door. Moordryd hammered on Cain's bedroom door with his fists. "You know we have to steal at least two dragons before the race in the afternoon. My father won't…."

Cain yawned and ignored Moordryd's morning rant. It had been a good dream, while it lasted. Magna Draconis, he wished he could've at least slept long enough for his parade.


End file.
